Death And Flowers, Feathers And Blood
by Kia Vail-Kagami
Summary: Series of drabbles, each 100 Words exactly. About the dreams of every Seal and Angel. Read and Review, please.


I've never written drabbles before, so I'm pretty much not used to it. Despite that I did my best to write exactly 100 words for everyone, and it worked, though it wasn't always easy. The main problem, however, was that there are some characters I don't like as much as others, some I like so much it was hard to keep up the 100 Words Rule and some I never cared about enough to actually do them justice here. But that's exactly what I tried. I hope I managed at least a little. Please tell me what you think.

---

  
Death And Flowers, Feathers And Blood

By Kia

---

When he was a child, Kamui used to dream of birds and flowers, and of monsters under his bed. Now the birds of his dreams are headless, their wings torn from their still living bodies, but the flowers are still blooming, growing on the remains of a passed civilisation. He dreams of feathers, of scarred, white hands and of being alone. He dreams of blood.  
His mother isn't there to comfort him when he wakes up and the monsters have come out from the shadows, each of them bearing the face of a loved one.  
Kamui isn't a child anymore. 

---

Yuto dreams of water. Warm and comforting or cold and stormy, sometimes clear, sometimes dirty. Sometimes he dreams of people once known, people that have left a special feeling in his heart. Those people are called 'friends' and 'family', and the feeling is called 'love', a voice uses to tell him. But he ignores to that voice, every time, and a giant wave comes to take away all those strangers and drown them in the sea.  
Sometimes Yuto sees the reflection of a girl's face on the water of his dream, but he never remembers that after he wakes up. 

---

Before, most of Sorata's dreams were just ordinary dreams, where he saw funny things or scary things, or a woman crying in the rain. Sometimes, though, he dreamt of dying. It happened more often when he got older, and in his dreams it feels so good, and he is happy.  
Recently he tends to dream of a girl, of pale skin and long, black hair floating through darkness. It's those dreams that he likes best, because she is always smiling there, and it feels so good, and he is happy.  
In Sorata's mind, love and dying are almost the same. 

---

Kusanagi dreams of trees. Trees and animals, screaming and crying in his mind. Unable to cover his ears like everyone else he knows that for their suffering to stop, mankind must be removed. Everyone must die, the earth whispers to him, the politicians, the children playing in the street, the little girl that claimed to be in love with him. Kusanagi doesn't hate those people. He doesn't wish for them to die. But in his dreams the trees tell him they have no right to live and he knows it's true.  
When he wakes up, however, he isn't so sure. 

---

Karen's mind keeps memories for her to come out and play once she closes her eyes. As a child she heard a voice whispering through her dreams, the voice of the person most dear to her, begging her to die and burn in hell. That person is long gone but her voice has survived though time, singing it's lonely song though the empty spaces of her heart even now.  
When she is alone Karen sleeps with her teddy-bear cradled in her arms. It doesn't keep the voice away but she likes to imagine that maybe, in another life, it would. 

---

When Seishiro dreamed, he dreamed of death and flowers. It made sense to him, for these two things were the things that filled his life. When he dreamed of camellias, death came for a woman that told him it would be a beautiful thing, being killed by the one you love. When he dreamed of sakura, death came for a girl that told him that a person who wouldn't love anyone couldn't exist. Seishiro didn't like those dreams, so after waking up he used to smoke and tell himself that the girl, at least, was wrong.  
Seishiro doesn't dream anymore. 

---

Arashi never liked dreaming. Dreams are useless and confusing to her. Therefore she prefers to forget them once she opens her yes. She has become so used to forgetting she hardly knows she's dreaming at all.  
Lately, her dreams have turned to nightmares. What she doesn't allow to bother her at day comes back in her sleep where she is confronted with dead corpses, ruins, and a friendly grinning face disappearing into darkness. In her dreams she is sad, and lonely. But she doesn't remember that either.  
Sometimes, in the morning, Arashi wakes up and doesn't know why she's crying. 

---

Satsuki dreams in numbers. Zero and one, one and zero. Sometimes she dreams of cables, wires and cold steel touching her skin. Those dreams she likes. There she feels safe, and comfortable.  
Sometimes, Satsuki dreams of humans. Flesh and blood. Those dreams she likes not. In reality, humans are merely boring. Here they scare her. Those dreams she calls nightmares, but she isn't quite sure if that is the right word.  
When she dreams of a certain human, though, she smiles without knowing it. Like she does when she dreams of BEAST. She doesn't know which dream she likes better. 

---

Despite being one responsible for the fate of mankind, Seiichiro Aoki considers himself a normal man. So he expects his dreams to be normal dreams. They were, once. Nowadays he dreams of headless corpses, of tea and teddy bears. Sometimes he dreams of being alone and when he opens his eyes, the place where his wife should sleep is empty. Then he wakes again and there she is, unharmed and alive. In a way, he does like this kind of dream, because he is always happy when they're over.  
It's the dream of tea and teddies that scares him most. 

---

Kakyo dreams to no end. Always asleep he has no choice but face the world in his dreams. Those dreams, though, are seldom his own. He dreams of the future, for other people, of the present, for other people. Of distant places, for other people. Free will in not existing in his world, not even in dreams. Only when he is alone he allows himself to dream of the short time he has known something like happiness, of a sweet smiling girl and seagulls above an empty, clean shore.  
When he is alone Kakyo dreams of the past, for himself. 

---

Yuzuriha likes dreaming. In the world of her dreams, everyone can see her Inuki. Nobody is making fun of her at school. She is happy and in love, and no-one ever has to die. Everyone is happy. There are no such problems as environmental pollution, war, hunger or diseases. The sun is always shining.  
In Yuzuriha's dreams the planet is at peace and all people are equal and treat each other like brothers. There is no room for tears in that world and no person ever has to cry over the loss of a loved one.  
Then she wakes up. 

---

Nataku was said to be incapable of dreaming. Despite that, it dreamed. It dreamed of times before its existence, of things it did not understand. It dreamed of happiness, and life.  
In those dreams, however, Nataku knew and understood everything. It saws a smiling woman and recognised the feeling at that sight as joy. That woman was called 'Mother.  
It saw a laughing man and knew that what she felt in his presence was love. The man was called 'Daddy'. Kazuki loved her daddy very much.  
Occasionally, despite being known for a lack of emotion, Kazuki smiled in her sleep. 

---

In another time, Subaru used to dream at night. Now he remembers. All the time, awake or sleeping; though everything left of the past is him.  
In another time he used to have nightmares. Nightmares based on things he'd seen, or feared could happen, and his sister was always there to wake him when he cried. But those times are over, and his sister is gone. In his dreams he sees her leave, sees Him leave and is unable to follow.  
There is no waking from this dream. Subaru has a life now. Nightmares are a luxury he doesn't need. 

---

Fuma Monou had had dreams like everyone else while he existed. In his favourite dream his best friend returned to Tokyo, his little sister got over her weak heart and they lived happy and together, the three of them, like they did when they were younger.  
Then his friend returned to Tokyo, his sister died and Fuma stopped being Fuma. He also stopped dreaming. In /Kamui/'s world, there is no room for dreams.  
His sleep /Kamui/ uses to visit the dreams of other people. In his own mind there would only be empty darkness.  
Fuma might get scared in there. 

---

September 16, 2004  
  
Sorry if it sucks.  
By the way, reviews make me happy. (hint) 


End file.
